CC-6 Pitbull
Basic CNCTW_Pitbull_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Mortar |faction = GDI ZOCOM Steel Talons |role = Armed recon |useguns = Missile launchers Mortar (upgrade) |usearmor = Light |tier = 1 |hp = 1450 |armortype = Light (100% Cannon, 75% Rocket, 50% Grenade, 50% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = $700 |time = 0:07 |produced = GDI War Factory Reclamator hub |hotkey = F1 |groundattack = *200 (x2) (Rocket) *300 (Grenade) (upgrade) |airattack = *200 (x2) (Rocket) + 150% scalar vs. aircraft |cooldown = *3.5 seconds (missile) *4 seconds (mortar) |landspeed = 115 |range = *250 (missile) *300 (mortar) |sight = Medium |ability = Detects stealth Call for transport |upgrades = Mortar }} The CC-6 Pitbull is an armed reconnaissance vehicle used by GDI in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. History The Pitbull is a fast and maneuverable vehicle that specializes in reconnaissance and patrol. It uses its dual missile launchers to engage air and ground targets, and can be upgraded with an 80mm mortar for extra damage against surface targets and structures. Conception During the Second Tiberium War, convoy safety became an issue when Nod's affinity for small, fast, supremely maneuverable and heavily armed vehicles took its toll, and it soon became apparent that the supply trucks with their machine guns were sorely outclassed by the Sidewinder attack bikes, which were armed with dual missile launchers. This issue was brought to the Board of Directors' attention, and the Corps of Engineers was called upon to design a vehicle that could effectively counter Nod's ambush tactics. The result was two years in arriving. However, the design of the vehicle's chassis and its armament were subjects of much debate. Proposals for both open and enclosed designs with armaments ranging from machine guns to recoilless rifles competed for approval. In the end, both designs were accepted: The enclosed cabin design was sent into the field while the open design was reserved for urban security. Following approval by the Board of Directors, the design was put through rigorous testing at the Institute of Technological Research and Development in Maryland, where the majority of the bugs were ironed out and the vehicle was put into production immediately afterward. Legacy The Pitbull was replaced with the Talon by the Ascension Conflict. Description It is an ATV truck powered by hydrogen fuel cells on an elevated platform with a back-mounted rocket launcher and equipped with powerful and highly advanced G-Tech sensors capable of detecting stealth units. Its rocket launcher is capable of shooting down aircraft and is more than enough for damaging other vehicles and buildings, although direct combat with heavier vehicles is ill-advised, owing to the vehicle's necessarily light armour. It was also electrically powered, with redundant motors located in the wheels. There is a possibility that there is a civilian version. For security, DNA and dog tag scanners would only allow authorized personnel to operate the vehicle.http://www.randomhouse.com/delrey/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780345498144 The design of the vehicle was one of the most controversial topics among GDI commanders, who criticized the open topped design of the new jeep project as well as the back mounted machine gun that was intended as its primary weapon.Community Eventually, after intense lobbying, the engineers revamped the design to allow it to operate in Tiberium contaminated areas. However, limited numbers of open-topped Pitbulls with back mounted machine guns remain in service in GDI controlled Blue Zones, as they are more effective at troop transportation and riot control than their hazardous environment resistant brothers.These models are seen, destroyed, in Blue Zone maps. The Pitbull is also designed to carry an optional mortar upgrade from the GDI Tech center, converting it into a light artillery platform. Abilities Upgrades Game unit The CC-6 Pitbull is GDI's Tier 1 recon/anti-armour vehicle, analogous to Nod's attack bike; it comes with an all-purpose dual rocket launcher, can detect stealthed enemy units, and moves very quickly with a wide sight radius. Pitbulls are GDI's primary means of detecting stealthed enemy units in the field, and are an important part of any group of GDI units out in the field. Unfortunately, Pitbulls have poor armor and their rocket launchers fire slowly. They are fairly effective at dealing with lighter enemy aircraft but are almost totally cost ineffective against units like Devastator Warships and Planetary Assault Carriers. They are more of a supportive unit for a whole attacking force in the anti-air role, rather than a unit primarily for it. In Kane's Wrath GDI's Slingshot is a much more effective platform for keeping enemy aircraft at bay. Emphasis must be placed on their role as a support unit for GDI groups. While they can do things such as detect stealth tanks and deal some damage to them, they are in no way adequate for efficiently dealing with them. If they aren't being used for scouting, but for attacking, they usually will need some infantry or heavy armor support to back them up. It is important to try and keep them at the rear of any group of friendly units to maximize their survivability. For 2000 credits spent at the GDI Tech Center, all Pitbulls in that commander's arsenal will have a mortar installed in addition to their standard armament. The mortar has superior range to the Pitbull's rockets and has a noticeable blast radius, though the round moves slowly and is poor at hitting moving targets. Mortars are very effective against enemy infantry that are caught in the blast, and allow Pitbulls to have superior range to most base defenses as well. This upgrade allows Pitbulls to serve as effective harassment units, and allows them to give more fire support in an attack with other units. GDI commanders should be wary that mortar shells do not distinguish between friends and foes and can very possibly damage advancing allied units instead of assisting them. Assessment Pros *Can harass harvesters in early game *Good at hit-and-run tactics *Can be upgraded with mortar to do Splash damage *Cheap price *Decent against aircraft *Detects stealth Cons *Weak armor, although still far better than Nod bike counterpart *Ineffective against infantry *Mortar upgrade is inaccurate and may hurt allies Quotes Created *''Pitbull, ready for action!'' Select *''We're ready!'' *''Where they hidin'?'' *''What's next?'' *''Pitbull here.'' *''So where's the action?'' *''Who we gettin'?'' *''Ready to tear it up!'' Moving *''We're on it!'' *''Pick it up.'' *''Let's go!'' *''Hit it!'' *''Go, go!'' *''Yeah-ah!'' *''Right on!'' *''On my way!'' *''Come on, guys!'' *''Come on!'' Attacking with missile *''Alright!'' *''We'll take 'em!'' *''Blow 'em up!'' *''Open season!'' *''Tear 'em up!'' *''Let's rock 'em!'' *''They're right in front of us!'' Attacking with mortar *''Blast it!'' *''Blow 'em apart!'' *''Send 'em around!'' *''Launching!'' Moving to attack *''Let's show 'em what's up!'' *''There!'' *''Let's get in there!'' *''We can take 'em!'' *''Let's do it!'' *''Let's get after it!'' *''There they are!'' *''Come on, guys!'' *''Quick, hurry up!'' *''Not a problem!'' *''We'll get it, boss!'' *''This guy's mine!'' In combat *''We ain't stopping!'' *''How's that?'' *''That's right!'' *''How do you like it? Haha!'' *''I think they want some more!'' Retreating *''Let get out of here!'' *''They're on us, let's go!'' *''Quick, backup!'' *''Retreat!'' *''Come on, let's go!'' *''Let's clear out!'' Development Originally, the Pitbull was conceived as an anti-infantry open-topped ATV, this version was shown in the E3 2006 trailer announcing the development of Tiberium Wars. This design drew much criticism from the fanbase, since the driver and gunner would have little to no protection from the poisonous effect of Tiberium, making it a pretty dangerous choice for deployment in Yellow or Red Zones. The new Pitbull was redesigned as a sealed truck with an autonomous rocket turret. The old Pitbull design survives to this day, though, as wreckage that can be seen (or placed) on various maps. Gallery CNCTW_Pitbull_render.jpg|Cinematic render CNCTW_Pitbull_High_Res.jpg|Untextured version of the former Pitbull.jpg|Render CC2_Pitbulls_Nod_display.jpg|CC-2 Pitbulls in Tiberian Sun Pitbull.png|A Pitbull in-game CNCT_Pitbull.png|An open-topped Pitbull in TIBERIUM GDIlayoutpage.jpg|GDI RoughRider from TIBERIUM Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Pitbull%27s_quotes|Pitbull quotes Trivia * While unnamed, similar vehicles were seen in one of the Nod FMVs in Tiberian Sun. Candido's Tiberium Wars book mentioned that during TW2 Pitbulls stayed in service with GDI, so it's not far fetched to assume he is referring to those vehicles. * The Pitbull bears a close similarity to the UNSC Wolverine from Halo Wars. Both vehicles are armed with anti aircraft missiles, as well the Wolverine is armed with a grenade launcher which functions much like the Pitbull's mortar. References Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal Category:Detectors de:Pitbull